1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly is concerned with railway hopper cars having a closed roof construction with a hatch cover arrangement.
More specifically the present invention is concerned with an improved locking mechanism for locking the hatch covers of a hopper car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art illustrates various arrangements for maintaining hatch covers of railway hopper cars in a closed position. Typically, these arrangements include pivoted latch assemblies which engage a portion of the hatch cover to maintain same in closed relation to said hatch opening. The present invention improves upon these various prior art designs by providing a lever and keeper arrangement which is easily operable yet securely maintains the hatch cover in closed relation to the hatch opening.